The invention relates in general to munitions and in particular to plotting boards used to plot firing missions for a munition.
Soldiers may use a plotting board to calculate and plot firing missions for, for example, a mortar weapon system. The method of using the plotting board is known. A known plotting board comprises a base with a vertical pin or axle in its center. A top disk has a central hole and fits over the vertical pin in the base. The top disk also has a retaining clip to keep the disk in place. When the disk is removed from the base, the disk often fractures. Furthermore, because a soldier may slide a ruler across the base when plotting a fire mission, the presence of the vertical pin is an obstacle to effective use of the ruler. Thus, there is a need for a plotting board that is easier to use and disassemble.